The Mandalorian ONE-SHOTS (Star Wars)
by HikariGoth
Summary: ¿Demasiado tiempo de espera hasta la segunda temporada? ¿Te apetece leer historias románticas con smut, humor y originalidad? Entra y lee tus aventuras con Mando, baby Yoda y los demás.
1. Advertencias

Hola a todos, aventureros del espacio. Estas historias se componen mayoritariamente de Mando y un OC, también puede tener ocasionalmente.

Pondré un pequeño resumen de lo que trate el one-shot. Puede tener varias partes, pero no largas.

Actualizaré dependiendo de cuánto escriba, es decir, **no seré constante.**

El OC siempre será femenino.

Algunos one-shots tendrán smut (**18+**), pero no todos.

**No soy una experta** en el mundo de Star Wars, así que si me equivoco en algo, perdonadme, puede haber datos inventados.

Si queréis podéis darme ideas por mensaje y yo las escribiré.

Los one-shots son totalmente **ORIGINALES Y ESCRITOS POR MÍ.**

Disfruten la experiencia. ¡Cuidado con los spoilers!


	2. Un cálido abrazo

**Un cálido abrazo**

Resumen: Mando se derrite en tus brazos después de un día de trabajo.

_Advertencias: romance, fluff._

_..._

_.._

_._

Las manos de Mando otra vez apoyadas en el lavabo mientras esperaba que el bacta le hiciera efecto. El activo de hoy había sido duro de atrapar y le había ocasionado más de un dolor de cabeza y numerosas contusiones, sobre todo en el torso. No le importaba recibir golpes, si eso significaba conseguir dinero para el bebé y para ti.

La nave flotaba en el espacio descansando momentáneamente antes de volver a Nevarro. El mandaloriano sintió unos golpes suaves en la puerta del baño, por lo que volvió a ponerse su casco.

"¿Puedo pasar?" se escuchó desde fuera, obteniendo una respuesta positiva.

Mando cerró los ojos al sentir en su espalda el peso de un cuerpo más caliente que el suyo y unos brazos rodeándole la cintura con cuidado, apretando la camiseta que lo cubría. Ella siempre tenía miedo, miedo de que un día no volviera y que tuviera que recoger sus restos de un charco de sangre.

"Me duele más a mí que a ti" susurró, besando la amplia espalda con sus pies de puntillas "Te lo aseguro."

"Te preocupas demasiado" la amortiguada voz de Mando salió del casco y acarició los brazos que lo sujetaban con las palmas y las yemas, sin guantes. Esto le provocó a ella un escalofrío, sus manos curtidas siempre le recordaba las veces en las que habían recorrido sus curvas "¿El niño está bien?"

"Sí, ha cenado y está durmiendo con la panza llena."

Mando notó que retiraba los brazos de su alrededor y se giró para cargarla él mismo en los suyos, haciéndola reír por ese movimiento inesperado. Ella era tan preciosa y no podía dejar de mirar su cara sonriente y aquél pelo largo y pelirrojo, suave, fugaz, sus ojos redondos y dorados.

Todo en ella era magnífico, y era una pena que solo pudiera verla detrás del casco, sin apreciar verdaderamente tal y como es.

La llevó hasta la cama que compartían y la acostó a su lado. Estaba agotado y quería dormir junto a ella, por lo que apagó la luz y se quitó el casco a oscuras, como muchas otras veces.

"Sabes que también podría trabajar, así conseguiríamos ahorrar el dinero más rápido" habló apoyada en su pecho, acariciándole el vientre, enredando los dedos en el espeso vello del ombligo. La mano de él se apoyaba en su cabeza, sosteniéndola contra su pecho dulcemente, y la otra paseaba vagamente por una de sus piernas que estaba subida a su cintura, notando la piel tersa que le apetecía morder, pero que ahora le era imposible por los dolores punzantes del abdomen.

"Tienes que quedarte con el niño. Además, no lo soportaría si te pasase algo." Susurró. La voz de Mando era tan suave y clara sin el casco.

"Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente."

El mandaloriano la estrechó más entre los brazos y besó la coronilla de olores frutales, la amaba y mucho. Ese día llegaría, en el que los dejaran de perseguir y pudiera establecerse en un sitio tranquilo, desierto, y formar por fin una familia. Ni el niño ni ella estaban en sus planes, no era el momento oportuno, pero no pudo evitarlo. Eran un clan de tres.

"Te amo. Siempre volveré a tu lado." Confesó él con una promesa.

"Yo también te amo, Din."

Cuando ella decía su nombre se sentía vulnerable, pero también sabía que estaba en casa, como años atrás.


	3. Preocupación

**Preocupación**

Resumen**: **Mando se preocupa por ti.

_Advertencias: romance, mucho fluff_

_..._

_.._

_._

El día de trabajo había sido duro hoy, no porque el niño le diera problemas o porque las manchas del suelo no salían, ni siquiera por estar pilotando durante unas horas para que el mandaloriano durmiera tranquilo. Su vientre se sentía hinchado y los sudores fríos estaban abordando su cuerpo, el temblor de sus piernas también era una causa preocupante. Un pequeño retortijón le invadió desde su centro hasta escocer y creyó saber lo que le pasaba.

"Voy un momento al servicio" avisó Amanda al mandaloriano quien asintió desde su asiento sin decir nada, pero cuando ella se fue, la siguió lentamente con la mirada a la vez que giraba la silla hasta que se encerró en el lavabo.

Amanda se dedica a enseñar a niños pequeños y aceptó ir con él para cuidar al crío a cambio de un tanto por ciento de sus recompensas. Pero ella era especial. En estos meses que llevaban conviviendo había surgido _algo _entre los dos, y Mando tuvo que preocuparse por otra persona más. Esto no estaba en sus planes, pero… estaba empezando a sentir por Amanda.

El niño lo miraba desde la cuna con las orejas bajadas, preguntando tal vez dónde estaba su cuidadora. Mando también lo hacía. Desde por la mañana la vio pálida y con ojeras y no hacía las cosas con tanta rapidez. Ella no dijo nada, pero sabía que le ocurría algo. Parecía estar en otra parte. Tal vez querría irse en el siguiente planeta. A lo mejor ir en la nave la ponía del revés. Pero eso era imposible, estuvo un par de meses siendo su copiloto y no había presentado síntomas de náuseas. Quería tener una idea para que se sintiera mejor.

Amanda por otra parte vio que le bajó el período y esta vez le vino bastante fuerte. La migraña comenzaba a surgir en el interior de sus ojos y las ganas de vomitar aumentaban. Quedaba mucho para que fueran a dormir, ni siquiera había hecho la cena. No quería que el mandaloriano la echara por estar enferma. Este trabajo le hacía olvidar ciertas cosas y separarse ahora de Mando y el bebé sería doloroso para ella. Sentía que era su familia y no que trabajara para ellos. El mandaloriano la hacía sentir algo por dentro y se ponía nerviosa cada vez que lo pensaba. Era un hombre sin rostro, por todas las estrellas... pero era tan amable y le encantaba escuchar su voz y como trataba al pequeño, sin embargo no sabía cómo abordar el tema, que si por algún casual él quisiera enamorarse, ella querría ser la elegida. Pero al ser él cazarrecompensas le hacía pensar en negativo, también al ser mandaloriano: lo más seguro es que quisiera estar con alguien de su clan que pueda entender mejor las costumbres de Mandalore. El pensar tanto hizo que agachara la cabeza sentada en el retrete, intercalando sus dedos en el cabello y presionando para que el dolor se fuera. No recordaba si quedaban aspirinas, pero todo lo que necesitaba era dormir un rato.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que Amanda dejara de pensar.

"Ahora mismo salgo" dijo y se levantó para refrescarse la cara, estuvo demasiado tiempo en el baño y Mando y el niño la necesitaban.

Suspiró y retiró su pelo detrás de las orejas, saliendo y encontrándose con él y su brillante armadura de beskar.

"Lo siento, atenderé al bebé" se disculpó lo más rápido que pudo pero paró al ver todo oscuro y el niño descansando en la cuna, echándose una siesta.

"He apagado la nave en un punto muerto para que podamos descansar" Mando se apartó del camino y Amanda vio la cama de él repleta de almohadas y mantas, tenía un aspecto cómodo y reconfortante cuando siempre la había visto como un camastro incómodo. También vio en una pequeña bandeja un poco de sopa caliente. Arrugó el entrecejo confundida.

"Estoy bien, de verdad" Amanda le restó importancia, pero en realidad era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Él mismo la condujo hasta sentarla en la cama y le tendió el cuenco de sopa caliente. Lo miró desde abajo, allí sentada.

"Descansa un poco" se sentó a su lado y acomodó los cojines de su espalda. Mando nunca había sido partidario de demostrar sus sentimientos, ni siquiera de decir más de dos frases seguidas, pero Amanda notó que se estaba preocupando por ella. De repente todos sus temores desaparecieron como el humo en una noche abierta.

Sonrió un poco a la franja de los ojos y tomó un par de cucharadas de la sopa. Estaba buena, era de sobre, de las que preparaban cuando faltaban alimentos, pero ahora mismo no tenía muchas ganas de comer, aun así tomó un poco. Le reconfortó el estómago y dejó el cuenco medio lleno en una mesilla al lado.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" le preguntó. Mando miró al frente un par de segundos y luego agachó la cabeza.

"No lo sé" siguió hablando "Quiero que te sientas bien."

A Amanda se le escapó una pequeña risa de alegría en la frialdad del Razor Crest, que por la calidez del mandaloriano se había vuelto un poco más acogedor.

Ella se acercó rápidamente hacia él alzando los brazos hasta el casco: Mando la paró por las muñecas alertado de que pudiera quitárselo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Apoyó las manos donde se supone que están sus mejillas y acaricia el beskar con los pulgares suavemente. Amanda lo miraba de una manera tan amorosa. Pareciera que tuviera el universo dentro de sus pupilas. Y dejó de sujetarla.

"No podría amarte si no tuvieras el beskar. Forma parte de ti."

Y estampó un beso en el frío metal que no duró nada, porque sabía que no era besar realmente a Mando, pero también amaba a la armadura: ser mandaloriano era lo que le había hecho ser así, noble, amable, piadoso de sus ajenos. Él era perfecto tal y como era.

La sombra del calor de los labios y de las manos quedó impregnada en él cuando ella lo abandonó, pero no dejó que se fuera. Sin esperarlo, Mando la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho y se recostaron juntos en todos esos cojines. Amanda dejó su mano derecha apoyada en el vientre de Mando y cerró los ojos que escocían. Sintió el calor del cuerpo levemente y supo que estaba ahí, en ese momento y para ella, lo que había estado deseando cada vez más.

El silencio entre ambos no era una incomodidad y ni los corazones latían tan fuerte y el beskar no era tan frío. Mando tenía pasado un brazo rodeando sus hombros y con la mano izquierda, aunque enguantada, acariciaba su cabello tan largo y lacio, que le quiso pedir perdón por ser él, por todo. Porque probablemente se mantuviera así por el resto de sus vidas, aunque juntos.

Pero ella ya estaba dormida.


	4. Bienvenido a casa

**Bienvenido a casa**

Resumen: Din vuelve a su hogar pero su mujer ya lo estaba esperando.

_Advertencias: fluff y smut._

...

..

.

La última vez que Din vio su hogar parecía mucho menos borroso a través del casco, o solo era porque estaba completamente lleno de sangre.

El Razor Crest quedó abandonado en el claro lleno de porgs en medio de la noche mientras que él casi se arrastraba con el cuerpo magullado y cansado hasta la puerta de madera, tomando el pomo con lentitud y entrando sin ninguna barrera. Ella ya debía saber que estaba en casa.

Los pasos crujieron por cada escalón, había pasado el salón a oscuras y ahora subía al piso superior y cada vez que apretaba el abdomen el dolor burbujeaba entre las costillas, pero no importaba. Ya estaba donde quería estar.

El olor a pino y la chimenea encendida crepitando lentamente hizo que sus sentidos despertaran. El agua jabonosa burbujeaba en las ollas con fiereza y su mujer las miraba en silencio, apoyada en la pared rocosa con un paño entre las manos, agarrando uno de los recipientes cuando lo vio entrar. Entonces Din se quitó el casco, descubriendo la cara sangrante y su labio partido.

"Métete en la bañera" le dijo ella, pasando a su lado con la olla, vestida con sus pijamas. No se atrevió a contradecirla.

**…**

El baño se iluminó tenuemente gracias a un par de velas apoyadas en el lavabo. Cuando su mujer vertió el agua ardiente sobre él no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos del gusto, consiguiendo así limpiar el exceso de sangre y las heridas, relajando sus músculos tensos por la batalla de la que casi sale perdiendo. Por eso volvió, porque tuvo miedo de no disfrutar de su familia una vez más, y necesitó ir a casa.

El agua parecía tener hierbas medicinales que lo hicieron sentir mejor. (T/N) no era una simple mujer, por eso podía dejarla sola y cuidar a los críos por sí misma, aunque él quisiera estar con ellos.

Tomó con sus manos un poco del agua y la frotó por su cara, siseando al escocerle el labio. (T/N) observó esto y revisó un pequeño botiquín que tenía guardado con algunas cremas, sacando una en específico, untándola delicadamente en las heridas faciales de Din, no solo en su boca, para que cicatrizaran en un breve tiempo. Él la miraba en silencio, sintiendo sus dedos tocándole, alzando la mano y acariciando con la mano húmeda la extensión de su brazo. Hacía tanto que no la notaba que parecía un sueño el estar allí, solos.

La rodeó por la cintura aún dentro de la bañera, abrazándola y apoyando su cara en el vientre plano a través de la tela.

"¿Los niños están bien?" preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

"Mejor de lo que esperas" ella lo apretó contra sí, masajeando el cabello húmedo que ahora olía bien, jugando con sus rizos.

Sus manos bajaron a las caderas y se entrometieron bajo la ropa, apretando la piel suave que tantas veces había besado, mordido y chupado. Los largos meses que pasaba como cazarrecompensas no merecían la pena si no podía tenerla todas las noches entre sus brazos.

Siempre se vio errante, solo, intimidando a los demás por ser mandaloriano. Su ideal de tener un clan fue borrado lentamente de sus planes hasta que la conoció y todo cambió para él. Ahora tenía mujer y dos hijos, uno adoptado y otro biológico.

El niño ya estuvo antes de conocerla y fue imposible encontrar su planeta de origen. Mando se juró estar con él hasta que muriera y sus descendientes tendrían la misión de seguir otorgándole protección hasta que en algún momento se volviera adulto. (T/N) aceptó al bebé como su propio hijo.

La caricia en su mandíbula lo despertó del letargo. (T/N) lo miraba desde arriba con una leve sonrisa y lo estaba tocando como si en algún momento pudiera romperse en mil pedazos. Era eso lo que necesitaba.

"Tu pelo" se fijó él, tomándolo entre sus dedos, acariciando mechón a mechón "Ha crecido."

"Ya casi llega a la cintura."

Din inspiró por la nariz. El agua ya estaba fría.

"Ve a la cama."

**…**

El casco y la armadura ensangrentadas permanecieron intocables en la esquina del silencioso dormitorio. Lo suaves edredones acogían a los dos cuerpos que descansaban uno encima del otro con Din sobreponiéndose a ella, manteniéndola con las piernas abiertas mientras dos dedos se colaban en el interior de su húmedo coño que chorreaba jugos hasta llegar a su segunda entrada. Las caderas se alzaban desesperadas contra él y rodeando su muñeca con la mano lo instó a que la masturbara más profundo, casi manteniéndolo fijo dentro de ella, sin parar la candencia con la que movía sus dedos. La nariz de Din estaba clavada en su mejilla inspirando fuertemente con los ojos cerrados, las pestañas rozaban su cachete rojo por el placer y a veces no podía parar sus gemidos, por lo que formaban un eco que se colaba entre las ranuras de las paredes.

"Mi pobre niña…" susurró Mando como un rezo, besando la comisura de sus labios brillantes que jadeaban desde lo profundo de su pecho.

"Me voy a correr, Din… para esto o no podré contenerme…" gimoteó, deslizando su otra mano a la base del cuello donde nacía su pelo, apretando con fuerza, mordiéndose los labios para no soltar ningún sonido, un acto casi inútil, ya que el mandaloriano seguía curvando los dedos en su interior, apretando en el punto exacto que le hacía perder la conciencia.

Cuando supo que era suficiente retiró los dedos empapados de los muslos y los llevó a la boca de ella introduciéndolos lentamente, dejando que (T/N) jugueteara con la lengua y sintiera su propia esencia en la boca. Din se sintió más duro al ver sus ojos brillantes mirándole tan descarados que apretó su miembro contra la ardiente piel sudorosa de ambos, ya no podía más.

"Aquí, amor."

(T/N) lo guió hasta su entrada. Siempre lo hacía, no solo en el sexo, sino muchas veces más de las que pudiera recordar.

Din entró en su dulce interior apoyando los brazos al lado de su cabeza con la melena despeinada, observando sus gestos, cómo se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y juntaba sus caderas con las de él tantas veces haciendo aquél chapoteo obsceno que tanto quería lamer, por todas las estrellas, hacía tanto tiempo que quería esto, que la necesitaba en todos sus sentidos que hasta le dolía.

(T/N) apretó el agarre de las caderas con las piernas para hacer el choque más intenso y agarró la cara de Din quien se agachó para responder a sus necesidades, las embestidas eran tan fuertes y rápidas que gruñía en sus labios a la vez que sus lenguas se enredaban en un baile delicioso, nada dolía ahora, todo sería mañana. Ahora aquella noche se volvió a favor de ellos, sin que nadie los molestara, sin pequeños a los que atender, sin nada que los separara.

"Qué rico mi amor" ella no pudo evitar gemir cuando el beso fue partido por falta de aire "Qué rico me tomas."

"Tu cuerpo solo me pertenece a mí, ¿me entiendes? Ni siquiera es tuyo. Todo tu ser es mío" jadeó el mandaloriano paseando sus manos por su cuerpo, acariciando con fuerza los senos grandes por dar la leche a su hijo, apretando sus caderas tomándola más fuertemente, su lengua fue paseada por su cuello sorbiendo el suave sudor que emanaba la piel, podría devorarla si quisiera y no quedarse satisfecho nunca de su ser.

"Córrete dentro de mí" le pidió (T/N) como un ruego.

"¿Vas a llevar otro de mis hijos, (T/N)?"

"Sí… llevaré todos los que quieras, por favor… empápame Din."

Las palabras de (T/N) lo llevaron de inmediato al éxtasis y golpeó su coño más profundamente y lento sintiendo como se apretaba con ardor a su alrededor, enterró la mano en la nuca de ella agarrándola fuertemente del pelo y apretó las sábanas con la otra mano, apoyando frente con frente y nariz con nariz, mirándose con los ojos nublados por el placer contenido de todos estos meses.

Din se vino dentro de ella con un gruñido profundo, revolviendo las caderas mientras daba vagas embestidas, consiguiendo casi al unísono el orgasmo de su mujer, que era como un torbellino maravilloso entre sus brazos y un deleite visual para sus mortales ojos.

No se retiró de inmediato, sino que la besó en los labios lentamente, agarrándola de las mejillas sonrojadas y apretando su lengua entre sus labios, húmeda y reconfortante, bebiendo de su saliva, agradeciéndole así todo lo que hacía por él y el amor que recibía.

"Siento tu esencia caliente dentro de mí…" susurró ella en su boca con los ojos levemente abiertos, embelesada.

"Si sigues diciendo esas cosas me pondré duro de nuevo…" advirtió Din dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz, apartándose de ella para tumbarse en el costado.

(T/N) no era muy habladora y normalmente se hubiera quedado callada, recuperando la respiración en el colchón de algodón. Pero en vez de eso lo miró, girándose hacia él, tapándolos con el edredón en la fría noche que soplaba afuera.

"Te amo" confesó.

Din no supo si era un sueño, era una de las pocas veces que se lo decía. En vez de hablar más de lo necesario, la atrajo hasta su pecho y la dejó descansar allí mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello, disfrutando de la chimenea y su esposa, tomando una decisión importante.

"Te amo y no volveré a marcharme. Esta es mi casa y es donde debo estar. Te lo prometo."


End file.
